


Halloween

by SPowell



Series: New Beginnings series [8]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post Sweet Revenge, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky and Hutch have a pleasant Halloween at home.</p><p>Disclaimer: Starsky and Hutch belong to William Blinn and Spelling-Goldberg Productions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece for the New Beginnings series, this comes after part 7 but can be read as a stand alone.  
> Written for the prompt: "This is going to sound cheesy, but I'd love a story about Starsky & Hutch having a romantic night in during Halloween. Bonus points for Trick or Treaters. Slash, established relationship or not, any rating."  
> This turned out a bit more porny than romantic, though. Sorry.

 

“What the _hell,_ Starsky…” Hutch griped as he picked up yet another bit of paper on his way through the front hall and to the front door. When he reached it, he stood surveying his lover bemusedly as Starsky finished hanging fake cobwebs over the front bushes.

Hutch let his eyes wander over the array of dangling skeletons and ghosts that danced along the front of their small, A-frame house in the woods.

“Starsky. We live out in the boondocks. Who’s going to see all this?”

“Our niece is, that’s who. This is her first Halloween, and I want to do it up right.” Starsky added a large  black spider to the cobwebs.

“She’s barely five months old!” Hutch reminded him, shaking his head. He knew any protests were futile; Starsky loved holidays, and he would do what he wanted, regardless of what Hutch said. After a moment, he smiled. “Looks good.”

“Yeah?” Starsky asked, glancing up from his task.

“Yeah.” Hutch stepped over a pile of rubber bats and pulled Starsky into his arms, kissing him lovingly.

“What was that for?” Starsky asked when Hutch eventually pulled away.

“That was just because I love you,” Hutch told him with a swat to his behind.

“Love me enough to watch a zombie movie with me later?”

“Let’s not get crazy, now,” Hutch warned, heading for the car. He tossed his keys up in the air and caught them with a swipe. “I’m headed for the grocery store. Thought of anything we didn’t put on the list?”

“No, but don’t forget the caramel!” Starsky called to him.

“I won’t, I won’t,” Hutch said, shaking his head. “You’re going to rot your teeth out.” He folded his long frame into the Camaro and shut the door.

He drove by the bookstore to check on things, something he often did when in town. He still couldn’t believe that he and Starsky had started their own business and that it was doing well. Kiko and Molly had helped by telling all their university friends to buy and sell their text books there and that it should be the first place to look for their assigned novels. They also worked for them most afternoons. Kiko sat behind the counter when Hutch got there, reading a copy of _The Catcher in the Rye._

“Hey, Keek, how’s it going?” Hutch asked, pausing to straighten the arrangement of best sellers by the front counter. A fat pumpkin with an evil grin lit up the display window.

“Good, Hutch,” Kiko said, sliding off the stool and marking his place in the book. He stretched his long frame. “I thought you and Starsky were taking the day off.”

“We are, but I’m on my way to the store and thought I’d stop in. Are you still okay with working tonight? There’s probably some fun Halloween party going on.”

“No, it’s fine. I have to finish reading this because I have a paper due on it next week. Besides, we close at eight, and I doubt any party will start before then.”

“I guess you’re right. It’s been a while since I went out partying—I guess I forgot how it is.” Hutch replied.

“Yeah, you’re an old married man now,” Keeko teased, laughing when Hutch blushed to his roots.

The bells on the door jangled, and Hutch smiled at a young couple walking in. “See you later, Keek.” He left, whistling a happy tune, and drove to the nearest grocery store.

When he arrived home, the sun had just set. It amused Hutch to see that all the skeletons Starsky had hung up glowed in the dark like a florescent chorus line. Huggy’s pea green VW bus rested under the large oak near the house, and Hutch pulled up beside it. Grabbing the bags from the back seat, he hurried into the house to find Starsky bouncing the baby on his knee, making faces and silly noises. Hutch shoved the packages into Huggy’s hand and made a b-line for his partner and his niece.

“And hello to you, too,” Huggy said easily, taking the bags into the kitchen. “Used to be you’d get that look on your face when you saw _me_ ,” he said when he’d returned a moment later.

“Not unless you had a cold beer in your hand,” Hutch said, plucking his niece from Starsky’s arms and holding her up. “Now, doesn’t my little Brandy look adorable in her cow costume!”

Hutch’s sister Carolyn came out of the hall bathroom and went to stand beside Huggy, wrapping her arm around his waist. “We’re taking her to the Dobey’s when we leave here,” she told Hutch and Starsky. “Then to Mom’s and back home.”

Huggy had moved in with Carolyn just before the baby was born. They planned to get married in less than a month.

“Did you make her costume, Caro?” Starsky asked, shoving candy into the little plastic jack o’lantern with a handle on it that sat by Brandy’s car seat.

“No,” Carolyn shook her head. “Are you kidding me? When would I have time for that between the hospital and taking care of the baby? Not to mention my big baby, here.” She gave Huggy a squeeze.

“Starsk, you do know Brandy’s too young to eat any of that candy,” Hutch remonstrated.

“I was thinking of the ‘big baby’,” Starsky grinned, and Huggy leaned over and gave him a high five.

Hutch grinned, enamored at the sight of Brandy making spit bubbles. “Oh my God, Starsky, look at this!”

Starsky leaned over and crooned like it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

Huggy rolled his eyes. “You’d think these two’d never laid eyes on saliva before,” he mocked, although anyone could see how pleased he was. Brandy was a plump, pretty baby with dark curls and café au lait skin. She always drew a lot of attention, but never more than from her two doting uncles.

“Give her some time, and she’ll put a real good show on in her diaper.” Huggy reached over and took his daughter from Hutch. “We’d better get moving if we’re going to see everyone before the little lady’s bedtime.” He placed Brandy in her car seat and buckled her in.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving already!” Hutch complained, reaching out a long finger for Brandy to grab hold of.

“We’ll have a longer visit soon, I promise,” Caro told him. “Plus there’ll be Thanksgiving at Mom’s.”

Hutch sighed as he watched them go out the front door. Starsky followed them outside, but Hutch turned toward the kitchen and began unloading the groceries. By the time Starsky returned, Hutch had caramel melting in a double boiler on the stove.

“Oh my God! Are you making caramel apples? Caramel corn?” Starsky bounced on his feet. Hutch couldn’t help grinning at his grown partner getting so excited about a little caramel.

“Which would you prefer?” he asked Starsky.

Starsky’s face fell. “You’re gonna make me decide?”

Hutch laughed. “Okay, okay. We’ll do both.”

They wrapped aprons around their waists and got to work, greasing their hands up so they could form the popcorn into balls after they’d mixed caramel into it. Starsky kept eating the sticky goo off his fingers.

Hutch wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Ew, Starsk, that’s unsanitary!”

“Who’s gonna be eating this but us? And you’ve had your tongue all over me plenty of times, so this shouldn’t bother you.”

“Starsky!” Hutch huffed.

“Well, you have!”

Hutch shook his head. “You’re so crude.”

Starsky reached over and spread a line of caramel over Hutch’s cheek.

“Starsky!”

When Starsky leaned in and nibbled it off, Hutch’s breath hitched at the sensation in spite of himself. Next Starsky put a little caramel on Hutch’s neck and leaned in to taste that, pushing the collar of Hutch’s plaid shirt aside to get better access.

“S-starsky…” Hutch stammered. “We have popcorn balls to m-make…”

“Those aren’t the balls I’m thinkin’ about tasting right now, Hutch.”

Hutch let out a groan before moving his head to catch his partner’s mouth in a sweet, wet kiss. Before long, Hutch found his pants pooled around his ankles and Starsky with Hutch’s nuts in his mouth.

“This is a lot better than bobbing for apples,” Starsky commented when he’d let the soft globes slip out past his wet lips. Hutch answered with a garbled sound. When Starsky’s head started bobbing for real, Hutch had to take hold of the edge of the table behind him and hold on for dear life. His toes curling and his body arching, Hutch came hard. As soon as he did, he knew what he was in for; nothing made his partner hotter than giving Hutch head.

Right on cue, Starsky jumped up and shoved the popcorn and caramel aside. Hutch sucked in a breath as Starsky hoisted him to his feet and swung him around, roughly draping him over the table. Several crashes heralded Starsky’s quest for the cooking oil, and a moment later slick fingers probed at Hutch’s opening.

“Grrmph,” Hutch jerked at the sweet slide of Starsky’s cock entering him. He gripped the table edge with both hands, knuckles white. The pot of caramel slid to the floor with a bang as the table began to rock rhythmically. Hutch braced himself as well as he could, his cheek pressed to the cool wood as Starsky fucked him relentlessly from behind. A slight shift of hips, and Hutch felt a jolt of pure pleasure zing through his loins, pulling a groan out of him. Starsky increased his pace, his thrusts shallow and his breathing heavy behind Hutch’s head as he ground him into the table. Hutch could feel the smooth wood of the table leg brushing against his cock, arousing it from its exhausted state, along with the bristly hair of Starsky’s thighs tickling the backs of Hutch’s legs. Starsky let out a growl, stiffening against Hutch’s back before holding himself very still, panting fiercely. Hutch listened, waiting for it, and wasn’t disappointed when his partner presently emitted several small squeaking noises.

“Shut up,” Starsky warned.

“I didn’t say anything,” Hutch told him over his shoulder with an amused grin.

Starsky pulled out. “But you were going to.”

Hutch raised himself up from the table, his legs wobbly. Starsky wasn’t in any better shape; he sank to the floor, his jeans around his ankles. “I don’t feel the need to point out that you squeak like a hamster when you have an orgasm, now that you’re aware of it.”

Starsky grinned. “I may squeak like a hamster, but I fuck like a stallion!” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Hutch fastened his pants. “No argument here,” he said.

The doorbell rang, and both men looked at one another. Starsky struggled to his feet, almost falling before getting his jeans up around his hips. He went to the sink to wash his hands, and Hutch grabbed the bowl of candy.

“Must be the Henderson kids,” he said, heading for the door. The Hendersons were their closest neighbors, their house situated on the other side of the woods that bordered their yard. Hutch opened the door to find Batman, Robin, and Strawberry Shortcake standing on the front porch.

“Trick or Treat!” they called out in unison, their bags held out enthusiastically.

“Well, what do we have here?” Hutch asked, dropping several pieces of candy in each bag. He waved at Jim Henderson where he stood by his car in the driveway.

“Thanks, Mr. Hutchinson!” the kids chorused. Starsky appeared behind his shoulder in time to add another candy to each bag and exclaim at their costumes.

“That may be all the traffic we get,” he told Hutch as he closed the door, his face a little crestfallen.

“What do you say we pick out something scary to watch on TV, then?” Hutch suggested with a fond smile. “Maybe a zombie movie?”

“Yeah, really. Happy Halloween, Starsk.”

_finis_


End file.
